<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all少主】兒時夢魘 by Zoujinjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597806">【all少主】兒時夢魘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin'>Zoujinjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 食物語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all少主】兒時夢魘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6/21</p><p>“爹爹，我房裡有東西，我怕”我記得我是這樣說的<br/>不只一次，我常在夜晚時敲響父母的房門，告訴他們我的恐懼<br/>我說我懼怕黑暗的房間，懼怕關起的門，懼怕床底…<br/>懼怕站在我床前的人<br/>我是個男孩，我應該要勇敢。我對自己說<br/>但是在那個人靠近時，我還是忍不住恐懼<br/>我稱那個人叫”驅蛇人”<br/>因為他每次站在我床前時，總是操控著像蛇一樣冷冰冰的東西貼在我身上遊走<br/>那”蛇”有時細如手指寬，有時又熱又粗<br/>”蛇”總是會掀開我的睡衣，脫下我的睡褲，又拉下我的內褲<br/>從我的小腿滑到我的肚子，其中我還感受到”蛇”柔軟的肚子摩擦我的下面<br/>牠總摩擦得很用力，用力到我早上檢查時那團肉都紅腫起來<br/>“蛇”也喜歡鑽我的胸口，牠總是捲起身體，讓我的胸部擠成一團<br/>我從不知道”蛇”如此怕冷<br/>我是有看過健康教育課本的人，自然知道男孩的/胸/是無法和女孩子比的<br/>但那條”蛇”總是怕冷的在我擠在一起的胸部中間瘋狂衝動，像是取暖<br/>我不懂，那”蛇”在取暖前就足夠溫暖了<br/>但我怕被咬，所以總是不敢亂動<br/>不過就算我不動，最後還是被那條”蛇”咬<br/>牠咬得及用力，我多次都要以為牠注入了蛇毒，但幸好的是除了留了牙印外，其餘都很安全<br/>我原本想說那就這樣吧，反正那條”蛇”也沒做出甚麼事<br/>但今天不一樣了<br/>那條”蛇”想鑽進我嘴裡<br/>我不敢開口，緊緊閉著唇，但”蛇”一直磨蹭我的嘴角<br/>我原本以為我拒絕的動作十分明顯，但”蛇”頓了一下後就狠狠咬了我的腿內側一口<br/>我吃痛叫了聲，那條”蛇”就鑽進我的嘴裡，像平時磨蹭我/的/胸/一樣瘋/狂/進/出<br/>最後還撐著我的喉嚨噴出毒液<br/>我發狂的以為自己要死了<br/>我帶著一嘴的毒去拍父母的房門<br/>走廊很黑，父母的房間也很黑<br/>我對於吵醒父母感到羞愧<br/>“乖，空桑很安全的”我的母親是這樣和我說的<br/>她撫摸我的頭髮力度很輕，就像紙片人一樣<br/>父親則是沉默，但他還是抱著我安慰我</p><p>6/24</p><p>前天父母終於回家了，帶了我玩整整兩天，我很高興。<br/>我父親和我說，他給我請了老師，要我和老師多多學習</p><p>6/25<br/>我的老師很嚴厲，我不敢忤逆他<br/>我本以為他和那些總是之乎哲也的大鬍子老師很相像，但他意外年輕<br/>…不過老師說他有些年紀了</p><p>6/30<br/>父親和母親又出門逍遙了</p><p>7/8</p><p>老師要我坐在他腿上學習，但我已經長大了，所以拒絕了<br/>老師說我忤逆師長，該罰。拿著戒尺抽/我/的/屁/股幾十下<br/>打完後老師問我疼不疼<br/>我說很痛<br/>他又問我知不知道自己哪裡錯<br/>我和他說違背師長<br/>老師點點頭，說要繼續講課了，要我快點準備<br/>我含著眼淚想去找椅墊，又被老師罰了五次打<br/>老師說知錯要改，我跪在地上，屁/股火辣辣的痛，還是回了一聲是<br/>老師說他這次真的要上課了，要我快些準備<br/>我這次很乖很聽話，抱著書卷坐在老師懷裡聽課<br/>果然老師不罰我了<br/>老師要我念課文，於是我捧著書一字一句的朗讀<br/>讀書期間老師伸手進我的褲子裡捏/我/的/屁/股幫我降溫，告訴我放學後去找空桑的醫生好好看看</p><p>我在路上遇到師兄，我偷偷和他說，老師可兇了，今早還打我<br/>師兄聽到後很溫柔地問我說”詩老師甚麼時候無緣無故懲罰人了?”<br/>我思考很久，和他搖搖頭<br/>師兄又問我是不是我自己不乖，我想到老師總說我知錯要改，就和他點頭<br/>“那就是了”師兄笑著摸我的頭<br/>我想還真不愧是師兄，如此明理<br/>師兄說這種不自省的行為該罰，我求他別告訴老師，我今天已經被打得夠嗆了<br/>我一直拜託他，師兄說那他來懲罰我，就不告訴老師<br/>我答應了<br/>師兄要我熟記書中內容</p><p>7/9<br/>我沒想到師兄罰我罰到那麼晚<br/>所以半夜的時候我去找了醫生<br/>我們空桑的醫生比老師還兇，我本想去找另一個溫柔地醫生，但他外出了，我只能找這個講話很不討喜的輪椅醫生<br/>那個醫生似乎是因為被我吵醒所以不爽，他說速戰速決，要我脫了衣服過去<br/>我拖完衣服過去，被他又惡聲惡氣得說要全部都/脫/下<br/>他是醫生，我又不懂醫術，只能照做<br/>他召出他養的那些植物，那些會動的植物一下子直衝過來，我嚇到了，下意識就想逃出去<br/>但那叢植物一下子就把我給綁了起來<br/>我說這植物那麼有攻擊力，莫不是食人花?<br/>醫生從鼻孔噴出一股氣回答我，我猜他氣急攻心不得多語<br/>他命那些花把我轉過去背對他<br/>輪椅醫生不想理人時也常常背對人，我看過很多次了</p><p>食人花不/停/搗/我的/屁/股/，比師兄還狠<br/>我其實不太喜歡這樣<br/>因為我的/屁/股總是會出一大攤的水，把我的腿弄/濕/，而且之後我走路會不便<br/>幾分鐘後食人花把我抬起，上/下/搖/晃/我<br/>換了另一個更/粗/的植物</p><p>7/11<br/>家裡來了一個管家<br/>我偷偷在牆壁後看他<br/>他背對著我正在和一些傭人說話<br/>他轉過頭，看到我在看他<br/>我是被嚇了好大一跳<br/>我覺得我很孬，看到誰都怕<br/>但我的靈感還是很準的<br/>他走了過來，步伐很大，就連快要撞上我都沒停住<br/>我被他逼到牆角<br/>我一直低頭看著地板，不敢看他<br/>他似乎笑了一下，接著他單膝蹲下<br/>他的膝蓋頂著我的小腿，似乎刻意的壓了壓<br/>他離我很近，又不說話就微笑，我幾乎被嚇得開始發抖<br/>我抖了快兩分鐘，就在我眼淚都要飆出時他靠了過來<br/>我快不記得他說些甚麼了，但只有一句讓我印象深刻<br/>他要我”乖乖的聽話”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>